


Slow Hands

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Wishes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tom's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and you are old friends.  But how you wish it was more.  Tom decides to a quiet birthday with you.  A birthday wish and a few beers can change your life.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Tom's 39th birthday. Inspired by the son Slow Hands by Niall Horan

“We should take this back to my place.” you said right to Tom’s face.

“I beg your pardon?” Tom responded, color rising to his cheeks.

“The food.” you held up the bag of takeaway. “We should take the food back to my place to eat, don’t you think?”

“Right, of course.” Tom sputtered. “Excellent plan.” Tom took the bag from you and exited the pub.

You jogged to catch up with him. “What did you think I meant?”

“I’m not sure to be honest.”

“Are you sure wouldn’t rather do something else on your birthday? I mean this is hardly the glamorous lifestyle you are used to.”

Tom laughed. He never grew tired of your constant prodding and poking at his fame.

“You know me better than any magazine article. A nice quiet dinner in with one of my best friends is my idea of a perfect birthday.” He gave a closed lip smile and continued walking on.

The word “friend” hurt more than any bullet or punch. Yes, you appreciated Tom’s friendship more than anything. Treasured it. But you didn’t want to be his friend. You want to be his everything. The one who shares his bed at night. You wanted to add “girl” in front of "friend”. But that was never going to happen. Tom made it clear that he saw as nothing more than a friend. That fucking word again.

“Well come on and I’ll let you pick the first movie of the night.” You picked up the pace, hurrying along the sidewalks of London towards your modest flat.

Tom jogged to catch up. He wrapped his arm your shoulders and pulled you into his side, kissing your temple. “What would I do without you?”

You gritted your teeth without answering.

-

Once the two of you settled on your worn couch, Tom grabbed for the remote while you fetched utensils and drinks in the kitchen. You flopped next to him, thighs touching. You handed him a beer, while he nudged your container of food over.

“So what Disney marshmallow fluff are you going to make me watch this time?” you snarked as you shoved a handful of fries into your mouth.

“Hey! I like that marshmallow fluff.” Tom elbowed you in the ribs. “And chew your food. I don’t want to perform the Heimlich, I only play a doctor on TV.”

You turned to face Tom and with a straight face and took a massive bite of your burger, chewing with your mouth open. Tom’s lips twitched. He picked up his burger and licked his lips before taking a slow bite. Drops of mustard clung to the corner of his mouth.

“You…” you gestured to his mouth. “… have something.”

Tom flicked his tongue out to swipe away the droplets. The whole act made your cheeks hot. Does he even understand what he is doing?! your brain screamed.

“Did I get it?” Tom asked, looking at you with those blue eyes someone could get lost in.

“Um…” you pretended to check, “… yup.” you prayed he didn’t notice your embarrassment.

“Now about that movie…” Tom waggled the remote in front of your face.

-

Two hours later, you finished the burgers and fries and the movie. Several beers lay empty on the table.

“Now that I have tooth decay.” you lunged for the remote, reaching across Tom.

He tried to pull away, but you moved too quick, snatching the remote before he shifted. You fell against his chest. His heart pounded through his t-shirt as you placed a hand against the sharp planes of his torso.

“My turn.” you stuttered as you stood up, rushing to the kitchen. “but first….” you pulled a large box from the fridge. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” you yelled as you placed a cake on the coffee table in front of Tom.

“Darling…” Tom extolled as he drank the last of his beer, placing the empty bottle next to this first empty. “… you shouldn’t have!”

You gave Tom a withering glance.

“But I am glad you did.”

“Are you kidding? I have been thinking about this all day. Do you realize how hard it is to not eat cake?”

He pushed against your shoulder as you sat down next to him. “I appreciate your sacrifice and willpower.”

He reached for the knife but you touched his wrist to stop him cutting the cake.

“We can’t eat yet.”

“Why not?” Tom looked confused.

“Make a wish.” You held up a candle and book of matches.

Tom groaned as he fell back against the couch. “You are not going to sing are you?”

“It’s tradition. You like tradition.”

“Only when it suits me.”

“Humor your dear old friend.”

You snuggled into the crook of his neck. You inhaled his scent. Today he smelled of wood and spice and hops from the beer. And a tinge of something distinctly Tom. You could never name it but you caught whiffs of it on your throw blanket after Tom would crash on your couch after too many beers.

You didn’t see a splash of pink rush across Tom’s cheeks or how his hand hovered over your back, indecisive where to place it. He ultimately let it fall on the back of the couch. He cleared his throat to break the silence as you stared up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Well let’s get on with it.” he clapped his knees as he leaned towards the cake.

You pushed the candle into the thick layer of chocolate frosting, it tilted ever so slightly. You sang Happy Birthday in a slight off key tone while Tom smiled in mock embarrassment and shame.

“Happy Birthday to you!” you finished up as you lifted the cake to his face. “Make a wish.”

Tom looked over at you for a moment and then closed his eyes before blowing out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” you asked as he handed you a big slice of cake.

“I can’t tell you or else it won’t come true!” Tom said through a bite of cake.

“Party pooper.”

“It’s my party.”

“Fine.” you shoveled a big bite of cake into your mouth. “Have your secrets!”

Tom smiled as he took another big bite.

“So…” you asked as you pushed the last bite of your cake. “Now that you are an old man—”

“I resent that remark.” Tom finished up his cake.

“Fine. You’re young, practically a teenager!” you rolled your eyes and Tom suppressed a laugh. “What I meant is you are now 39. The last of your thirties. What you are you planning to do?”

“Well, I haven’t thought about it too much. It just another year.” Tom gave you a look you couldn’t quite place.

“Stop bullshitting me, Tom. I have known you for too long to believe that. You always have some half-baked plan cooking in that brain of yours. What does 39 hold for you? Skydiving? Directorial debut? Wedding in Vegas to a showgirl? Spill it.” You grabbed your now lukewarm beer and took a swig.

Tom shifted in his seat to look at you. An unnerving stare with those damn blue eyes. You squirmed in your seat, hiding the shiver running down your spine and the heat on your neck and cheeks.

“Now that you mention I do have some plans for the coming year.”

“Really?” you leaned in.

“Yes. I am planning on finishing up my commitments to Marvel for the year.”

You nodded knowing that Marvel would always be a major part of Tom’s life.

“And I have a few scripts I am reading. But I am looking to settle down this next year.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach.

“I didn’t realize you were seeing someone.” You stood up and grabbed the plates and hurried to the kitchen. You feared you might cry.

“It’s not anything serious yet.” Tom spoke to the back of your head as he stood. “But I am certain she’s the one.”

Tom came up behind you as you placed the plates in the sink and turned on the water. Tom turned the water off.

“Wow. She must be some kind of girl. Anyone I know?” you choked on your words. You didn’t know which answer would be worse.

“You know her very well.” Tom’s hands trailed slowly up your arms. His fingers teasing your shoulders before they skimmed down your back and lighting on your waist. You turned in his grip to face him.

“I—”

Your thought cut off by Tom’s lips pressing against yours. His hands fisting into the bottom your shirt. The kiss was over almost as fast as it started and Tom pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours, his breath heavy against your cheek.

“I hope you feel the same way.” Tom sighed. “Because I want you, darling.”

His finger traced along the curve of your cheek and Tom licked his lips as his eyes darted between your eyes and lips.

“What? How? Huh?” you regain the use of your voice.

“It has always been you. No matter happens. No matter what goes wrong or right. I always come back to you. You are the one constant in my life, my soft place to land.” Tom’s eyes shone bright under the harsh light of your kitchen.

“You mean you can’t tell that I want you?” your lips curved into a smile as your fingers teased the curls at the nape of his neck.

Tom’s face froze in an expression of confusion as his brain processed your words. You leaned into his ear. “I want you too. Bad.”

Tom smiled a wide smile. He pulled you close against his chest, his hand gripped the back of your shirt for dear life.

“Once we start, there will be no stopping me.” Tom raised his eyebrows in question.

“Who is asking you to stop? We can take our time, we can do this all night” you quirked an eyebrow up and that was all Tom needed.

He lunged towards with a fervor. His kiss hungry. You groaned against him and his tongue slipped past your lips, searching. You tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, sliding your hands against the sharp angles of his stomach and chest, the lean muscle flexing under your touch.

“Should be take this to the bedroom?” You asked, panting.

“I thought you would never ask.” Tom pulled you along.

You shed your shirt as you walked through the living room. Tom followed suit and tugged at his jeans while you did the same. You both stopped at the bedroom door to pull your pants off, leaving them there.

Tom grabbed you again. “I have never seen you in just your underwear before.” He brushed an errant piece of hair off your forehead. “You have never looked as beautiful as you do now.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, Tom. You already have my pants off.”

“We’ve wasted so much time, I intend on spending the rest of my days lavishing attention onto the woman I love.”

You caught your breath as you stared at Tom, your best friend. He stood before you in just his underwear, flushed. His pupils large and lust blown, he gazed upon with a look you only saw from him through your TV screen.

“I love you too.” you whispered as you shuffle your feet. “I’ve always loved you. You’re the one, Tom. You stole my heart, you charming bastard.”

You walked towards him and wrapped your arms around him. “And now…” you looked up at him through your lashes as you ran a finger along the waist of his underwear before tugging them down in a single motion. “I want to experience every inch of you.”

Tom walked you back until the backs of your legs hit the bed and you fell back hitting the mattress. He crawled on top of you, his hands snaked behind you and unclasped your bra. He slid his hand underneath the bra to massage your right breast, fingers worrying the nipple into a hard pebble.

“Ahhh!” you moaned as you arched your back to his touch.

“So responsive, darling. I had no idea.”

You slid the bra off your shoulders and threw in onto the floor as Tom gave the same treatment to your left breast, eliciting the same moan from your lips.

“I wonder what other noises you can make?” Tom pondered as he moved down your body. You whimpered when Tom’s fingers traced the waistband of your panties. He pulled them down your legs and discarding somewhere in the dark room.

His breath was hot against your thighs and you tensed not knowing what would happen next. Tom licked your pussy with the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck!” you hissed as you gripped the sheets at your side.

Tom chuckled against you. “Oh, give me time, darling. But for now, let’s see how it takes for you to come undone.”

Tom continued his devouring of you. You bucked your hips against his mouth and he snaked an arm up to hold you fast against the creaking mattress, while the other hand pushed your leg wide, granting him easier access.

“Hmmmph.” you moaned as Tom flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit. He glanced up as your head fell back and grinned. He flicked his tongue against you again and your release edged closer.

As if Tom sensed it, he released your leg and teased a single finger along your slit, collecting juices. He plunged into you and you gripped around him.

“You are so wet already for me.” he cooed as he pumped in and out of you.

“I’m close!” you pleaded as Tom’s fingers curled inside of you.

“Come for me, darling. Come for me.” Tom pleaded as he lowered his head between your legs.

Tom added a second finger as well as sucking against your clit which toppled you over the edge. Your hands flew to tangle into the mess of ginger curls on Tom’s head. Tom continued to pleasure you through your orgasm until you pushed away.

Tom positioned himself between your legs and took himself into one of his hands, giving his hard cock several pumps.

“That was exquisite.” he hummed as he teased the head of his cock along you.

You lifted your hips into him, a silent invitation, and Tom pushed into you. He hissed as he filled you completely.

“Fuck.” Tom breathed as he paused a moment to savor the sensation. “You are amazing. You feel amazing.”

Tom pulled out almost entirely and then plunged into you again, snapping his hips. You pulled him down on top of you, crashing your lips against his. He tasted of you.

Tom continued to snap his hips against you, grazing the pubic bone. Another orgasm quickly approached, and you snaked your hand between your two bodies, finding your clit, drawing tight circles.

“I’m close.” Tom moaned against your neck.

“Me too.”

Tom’s thrusts became hungry and erratic and within seconds, he spilled inside you, his head fell into the crook of your neck. You soon followed, clenching around him, causing Tom to chuckle, his chest shaking in ragged breaths.

As the waves of pleasure dissipated, the two of you lie motionless, neither wanting to move. As if moving would break the spell and the two of you would wake up from this impossible dream.

“Tom?” you questioned.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t breathe.”

Tom rolled off of you and took a place to your side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Sorry about that.”

His long fingers ran along the curves of your bare arm. You feared to look at him. To speak. Afraid he would say he made a mistake.

“So…” you started, staring at the ceiling fan in your bedroom going round and round.

“You’re afraid I’m going to say it’s a mistake.” Tom took your chin in his hand and turned your face to his.

“How did you know?”

“I know you.”

“So…”

“So… the only mistake I made was not telling you about my affections years ago. My mistake was wasting my time chasing a feeling, a love that was sitting right in front of me.”

He kissed your forehead. A simple gesture, he had performed a hundred times before. But now, it was not out of friendship but rather love. He took a breath as he made a decision.

“Marry me?” he whispered as he nuzzled behind your ear.

“What?!” you pulled him away.

“Marry me. When you realize you have found your mate, you want the rest of your life with them to start as soon as possible.”

You searched his face for emotion, for malice, for jest. But there was none.

“Y… ye..yes!” you stuttered out.

Tom pulled you against his chest and he kissed you with the passion of no man before in your life.

“I wished for you. Every year I wished for you.”

“I wished for you too.” you hummed as his arms closed around you and the two of you drifted off in bliss.


End file.
